LittleBigPlanet (PSP)
|age_ratings = ESRB: E10+ OFLC: G|platform(s) = PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita|genre = Platformer, action|game_modes = Single-player|latest_update = |media = UMD Digital Download}} LittleBigPlanet is 2D sidescrolling platform game based on the original LittleBigPlanet. The game was released in 2009 for the PlayStation Portable and was later ported to the PlayStation Vita via the PlayStation Store. The game was developed by Sony Computer Entertainment Europe Cambridge Studio (Later known as Guerrilla Cambridge) and published by Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. Plot ''After the events of the first game, Sackboy goes on vacation to many exotic locations. They start in the Down Under, where they learn about the controls and their immenent journey, which is about the Carnival of Creators, where every Creator Curator is invited to it, however some have not responded to their invitation, so Sackboy is sent by The Mystic to see what's going on with these non-responders, and make their way to the Carnival of Creators. Down Under The first world in the game is Down Under, an area based on Australia. The Orient The second world in the game is The Orient, an area based on China. The Bazaar The third world in the game is The Bazaar, an area based on Iran. Golden Sands The fourth world in the game is Golden Sands, an area based on Egypt. Alpine Run The fifth world in the game is Alpine Run, an area based on the Alps mountain range in Europe, especially Switzerland and Germany. Tinsel Town The sixth world in the game is Tinsel Town, an area based on Hollywood in the United States of America. The Carnival The seventh and final world in the game is The Carnival, an area based on Brazil. Gameplay Most of the gameplay is retained from the first ''LittleBigPlanet, however with a few downgrades, most likely due to hardware limitations. For a full list of changes, see LittleBigPlanet PSP/Changes. Levels Main Article: List of LittleBigPlanet (PSP) Levels Updates Before receiving Update 2.05, the game was infamous for its level of stability; it would often use all of the PSP's processing power, leading to random crashes that had tend to happen while players created levels and downloaded content. The patch also fixed some minor physics problems. For a full list of updates, see LittleBigPlanet PSP/Updates. Server shutdown Along with all LittleBigPlanet games in Japan, on June 30th, 2016, Sony announced that they would be shutting down the game's online servers at the end of July, and later LittleBigPlanet Karting at the end of August. The LittleBigPlanet community reacted negatively to the news. https://www.playstation.com/en-gb/legal/gameservers/ Trivia *It was one of the free titles offered during the Welcome Back package during May 17, 2011 to July 3, 2011, after the PlayStation Network was brought down earlier that year.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Network_outage *This game was rated "Everyone 10 and up" instead of the usual "E for Everyone" rating for LittleBigPlanet titles. However, Sony used the wrong rating for LittleBigPlanet PSP's Boxart and information online. *This is one of three LittleBigPlanet games on a portable gaming console, the others being ''LittleBigPlanet PS Vita'''' and ''Run Sackboy! Run!. *None of its canon have been referenced or mentioned in future games. *None of its DLC works in any other LittleBigPlanet game. *Before receiving Update 2.05, the game was infamous for its level of stability; it would often use all of the PSP's processing power, leading to random crashes that had tend to happen while players created levels and downloaded content. The patch also fixed some minor physics problems. *In the American version of the game, several of the level titles and descriptions are changed for unknown reasons. References Gallery Lbppsp logo.jpg|The game's logo. 4128061841 fd0dd04036 m.jpg|The demo version icon on the PlayStation Store. See also *List of LittleBigPlanet (PSP) Levels Category:Featured Articles Category:Games Category:LittleBigPlanet PSP Category:PSP